History of the Populists
Hibiscus Red|website = www.populisti.ist|footnotes = Politics of Istalia Political parties in Istalia Elections in Istalia}}The Populist Movement, usually referred to as the Populists, is a political party in Istalia who advocates populism and the interests of the common man. The Populists were founded in 4682 after many people started noticing the rising distancing of the government from the people. Foundation: 4682 - 4684 The Populist Movement was founded by Giusto Zani during a speech he held in the city of Genevia concerning the growing distancing by the government from the people and the reason to fight those power-elite. The movement registered to local and national elections on the 19 February 4682. At the time of its foundation, the Populists were a loose movement and not so much of an organized party. In early September, the same year, the Conservative Republican Party of Likatonia contacted the Populists to express their desires for the newly formed istalian movement to join the Fair Tax Coalition. Zani responded to CRP leader Phillip Virgil, about their growing interest in joining the organization. The Populists applied for membership on the 13 September 4682. The movement held its first organized party congress in late October 4682. During the meeting, it was decided that the Deputy leader were to be Romero Geraci, a long time friend of Zani, and that a leadership body were to be formed called the Populist High Council. At the time, only the Leader and Deputy leader were sitting in the Council. In early 4683, the National Alliance motioned a bill in the defense of corporations, this bill was criticized by the Left Bloc and their spokesperson Marco Gotti, who said that they would have no problem in "punishing" the rich. This immediately caused an uproar among the right-wing parties of the National Assembly, but especially by the Populists who used the lefts words "Punish the rich" as one of their main campaigning tools against the leftist government. Giusto Zani gave a message to the National Assembly and the Left Bloc's spokesperson through a rally in Genevia were he said his famous words "The people are not the 99%, the people are the 100%". On the 5 September 4683, the Populists formed all of the regional movements for the party, and decided over who was to become the regional leaders. For Padagna, the main region of the party, Fabio Perata was chosen as the Regional leader, while for Mezzodiurno, Silvia Amante was elected. For Sarregna, Sigismondo Piro was chosen, Saffo Cimo for Silicia and Piera Vilardi was decided for Trivendito. Parliamentary movement: 4684 - Present The middle of February 4684 was the first election the Populists participated in and they made expected gains, ending up with 44 seats in the National Assembly, or 6% of the vote, and becoming the second largest party in the Padagna region. The first billhttp://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=614463, the Populists motioned was by Giusto Zani, to reform the Infrastructural levels of the society, this was however defeated. During the same time, the Left Bloc, who had reached the position of largest party sought to form a new government. This intended government, included either the separatist Alaria National Partyhttp://classic.particracy.net/viewparty.php?partyid=38854 or the Populists. Zani and Left Bloc's Minerva Larocca negotiated concerning the Populists infrastructural reforms, after some time, a agreement was reached and the Populists joined in the then, newly formed Larocca III government. In the agreement, it was decided that a compromise of the Populists infrastructure reformshttp://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=614766 were to be made. Leaving the FTC After heavy debates by the Populists concerning the international Fair Tax Coalition, it was decided that a process of leaving the organization were to take place, this was do to a lot of influence from the leftist-government, the Populists had entered in, but also because of a new set of ideas of national self-determination. Zani, informed the decision to the FTC and withdrew from it with immediate effect on the 31 January 4687.